


I Fell Okay!?!

by Horanflakes



Series: Random AU Prompts [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward situations, Bisexual Male Character, Budding relationships, Drabble, Falling In Love, Homophobic Language, Ice Cream, LGBTQ+ Themes, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Blood, One Shot, Tumblr Prompts, bloody noses, cuteness, random AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horanflakes/pseuds/Horanflakes
Summary: That “I just tripped and fell face first into your crotch, god end my life now please.” AU that none of you asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

[Prompt](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/144391529682/i-just-tripped-and-fell-face-first-into-your)

 

       “Alex!” I was sitting with my friends having lunch when I heard my name called. I turned to see Sadie Patterson our schools stereotypical queen bee walking toward me.  
       “What the fuck…” I mumbled to my friends.  
       “Are you going to my party tonight?” She asked me.  
       “Um... I didn't know I was invited?”  
       "Of course you're invited!" She laughed.  
       "Right..."  
       “Well if you want to here’s a flyer.” She handed me a bright yellow piece of paper.  
       “Thanks I'll think about it.”  
       “I hope you can come! One of my friends from Florida is gay too and he's visiting for the weekend so he'll be there! He's super cute you'll love him!”  
       “Okay… thanks.”  
       “Bye.” She blew a kiss and then walked away. My two friends Patrick and Jessica burst out laughing.  
       "Wow since when were you two best friends?" Jessica asked.  
       "Yeah you're supposed to be my gbf." Patrick fake pouted.  
       “Shut up. Don't you idiots have some making out to do.”  
       “Yeah you're right we do.” They kissed right in front of me.  
       “Whatever I'll see you two after school.” I stood up to leave.  
       “Bye.” Jessica blew a kiss mimicking Sadie. She and Patrick burst out laughing and I flipped them off and walked away.  
       Coming out in this small town in Connecticut had be the best and worst decision of my life. Normally I liked to keep to myself but after I came out everywhere I went people knew me as that gay kid and I had to somehow live up to whatever expectations they had for gay men. But I'm not a stereotype so after awhile people started ignoring me again for the most part which was great. I didn't want or need the attention. It was bad enough my high school experience was already a huge cliche. Of course the girls at my school still tried to get me to go shopping with them and the boys all still hated me for all the attention the girls gave me (with the exception of Patrick). Homophobic remarks still followed me daily but it was fine I just had 5 months left of this hell hole and I would be free.  
       I decided that night to go to the stupid party. I needed to get out of the house anyways.  
       “Whoa! Where are we going at 10:30 tonight?” My mom asked when I came down the stairs dressed up.  
       “A party.”  
       “Oh with Patrick and Jess?”  
       “No it's like a party party. Sadie is throwing it.”  
       “She invited you?”  
       “Wow Mother thanks.”  
       “I didn't mean it like that but-”  
       “Yeah she thinks we're friends now or something.” I told her.  
       “Oh okay. Well be safe don't drink and drive.”  
       “I won't.”  
       “And if you meet a guy make sure you use a con-”  
       “Yeah we aren't doing this bye.” I kissed her cheek and left the house.  
       The drive to Sadie’s huge house was short. I got there in no time and there were a lot of people already. I walked in and was ambushed immediately by Sadie.  
       “Alex!” She ran up and hugged me. “You absolutely have to meet Shep!”  
       “Who?” I asked.  
       “My friend from Florida!” She dragged me over to this guy who was leaning against a wall texting. “Sheppard!This is Alex! He's the guy I told you about!”  
       “Hey.” He stuck out his hand.  
       “Hi.” We shook hands.  
       "You two get to know each other.” She winked at us both and she walked always.  
       “I'm not-” I started to say just as he said. “I don't-”  
       “You go first.” I told him.  
       “I was just going to say I don't want to be stuck up but I have a boyfriend. Sadie just doesn't get that.”  
       “No it's okay I'm not looking for anything. I'm here out of boredom.”  
       “Oh thank god.” He looked genuinely relieved. “Whenever I visit she always tries to hook me up with her friends.”  
       “Yeah that's precisely why her and I aren't friends.”  
       “But how are you're here? I mean no offence.”  
       “Yeah none taken. She must have run out of gbfs to ask.” We both started laughing.  
       “You're not too bad. What was your name again?”  
       “Alex. And you're Sheppard?”  
       “Yeah well Sheppard is my last name. My first name is Levi but everyone calls me Shep or Sheppard cause Levi is my dad’s name too.”  
       “Oh okay cool.” We stood in silence and I watched him text someone named Jason with two hearts next to his name. “I'm going to get a drink.” I told him. He nodded absentmindedly. I made my way to the kitchen through the partial lighting. I was almost there until I tripped over someone's foot. Before I could catch myself I was falling right into the crotch of our star quarterback, James. Of course. He shoved me off of him and grabbed himself yelling in pain. By that time the whole room was pretty much watching us in silence. I felt myself being lifted off the ground by my shirt and a punch came to my stomach. I fell over and looked up to see it was James's 300 pound safety.  
       “He doesn't want you faggot!” He spat in my face.  
       “Derek stop.” James said from the couch.  
       “He practically tried to suck you off while you were talking to Sadie.”  
       “I just fell.” I croaked.  
       “Well next time be more careful.” He kicked me aside. I got up wincing and went outside for some fresh air.  
       “Are you okay?” I heard James ask from behind me. I didn't know he followed me outside.  
       “I'm fine.”  
       “I'm sorry about him he's kind of an asshole.”  
       “Yeah I noticed.”  
       “Do you want to come back inside? I'll get you a drink.”  
       “No I'm going to go home.” I told him and walked back to my car.

       That Monday Patrick met me at my parking space.  
       “Hey where's your better half?” I asked.  
       “She's at home sick… hey Alex… what happened at the party?”  
       “Oh nothing it was pretty lame I left around midnight. Why do you ask?”  
       “There's some shit going on…”  
       “What do you mean.” He showed me a picture off of Twitter of my face photo-shopped onto a guy's body as he was gang banged. The caption said “watch out ladies he's converting your men”. “What the fuck?”  
       “You didn't really… you know.”  
       “No! God no! How could you think that?!”  
       “I didn't I'm just making sure. But seriously tell me what happened. I've heard things and I want to know it from you.”  
       “I tripped and fell face first onto James Garrison’s dick while he was sitting down… It was an accident and I didn't mean to! But of course everyone in this god forsaken town blows everything out of proportion.”  
       “You tripped and fell onto his dick?”  
       “Yeah it was dark.”  
       “Wow Alex…” He started laughing. "I'm sorry  
       “I know. What am I going to do? There's no doubt everyone has seen that picture.”  
       “Just face it. Nothing should happen. And if it does I don't mind getting my ass kicked for you.”  
       “You're a good man Patty.” I slapped him on the back.  
       The whole day people looked at me strange and I could tell they were whispering about me. There was a huge black dildo with a suction cup attached to my locker when I went to change my books and that got a lot of attention. By lunch I was over everything and just wanted to eat with my friend. I walked into the cafeteria and everyone got quiet. I went to my usual table with Patrick and sat down to eat. Somehow it got even more quiet. You could hear a pin drop.  
       “Hey.” I heard a voice say I looked up to see James standing there.  
       “Hi?”  
       “I'm sorry about all this stuff.”  
       “It's not your fault.” I shrugged.  
       “No you're right but I didn't do anything to stop it.” I shrugged again. “I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee sometime. I could make it up to you?”  
       “What?”  
       “I'm asking you out.”  
       “But why?”  
       “You're cute. And I would be lying if I said I didn't like your face in my lap." He blushed bright red. "Wow that was hands down the worst thing I've ever said in my entire life. Just ignore that... what I'm trying to say that I like you, and I want to take you out on a date.”  
       “But… aren't you straight?”  
       “No I'm bi. I've just only ever dated girls so people assume.” He shrugged.  
       “Wow I didn't think that was a possibility.”  
       “Yeah most people don't. It's okay. But about that date?”  
       “Yeah I know the perfect place. We can go after school.”  
       “Awesome. Meet you later then?”  
       “Yeah perfect.” It was then that I realized almost all of the school was watching and listening to us. I could hear people whispering and staring at me.  
       “So you're like him now hu? A faggot?” Derek shoved James.  
       “Der, cut it out. You're embarrassing yourself like I said I'm bi not gay.”  
       “You can't like both.”  
       “Why not?” He asked.  
       “I don't know it just doesn't make sense.”  
       “It's like when people ask if you write with your left or your right hand completely disregarding the fact that some people out there can write with either hand. Or if someone asks if you like hot dogs or hamburgers better at a barbecue like you have to choose one or the other why can't I like them both?” Derek stared at him in confusion. “But clearly you don't get it so I won't waste any more time with you.” He stood on one of the lunch tables. “I want to clarify to you all that I'm not gay because I like Alex and I'm not straight because I liked Sadie but I'm bisexual. Yes bisexual people exist! That's what the B in LGBT stands for so with that said carry on with your lunches.” He jumped down from the table and left the cafeteria.  
       “I think I'm in love him.” I told Patrick.

       As soon as school ended I met James at his car.  
       “Great speech.” I told him.  
       “Oh thanks.” He blushed. “I'm sorry about what happened at the party.”  
       “It wasn't your fault I should apologize to you. I nailed you in the balls remember?”  
       “Yeah I do very clearly.”  
       “So coffee?”  
       “Yes but wait I want to clarify some things.”  
       “Like?”  
       “I'm not dating you to start a movement, or to look cool, to confirm myself or to emphasize my bisexuality because I like girls and dating girls as much as I like guys and dating guys and that I know that doesn't make me heterosexual.”  
       “I know.”  
       “And-”  
       “James! You don't have to explain yourself to me I'm pretty educated.” I laughed.  
       “Right. Okay, good. Let's get that coffee then.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The “We’re cuddling and you hit my nose with your head and okay I’m bleeding but it don’t hurt. I turned on the light and as you saw the blood you started crying. And then I started crying because you’re is crying and now we’re eating a lot of ice cream” AU I decided ya'll needed to have in your lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to continue their story since I actually fell a little bit in love with the characters.

[Prompt](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/151571460776/were-cuddling-and-you-hit-my-nose-with-your-head)

        My relationship with James was going way better than anticipated considering our friend groups were the exact opposite. Luckily for me Jessica and Patrick had each other so I didn't have to worry about spending more time with James. I could feel myself really starting to fall for him. Especially in this moment where we were cuddling on my couch watching Valentine's Day. I looked down at him where his head was in my lap. “You know what?!” He sat up really quickly!  
        “Ow fuck!” We both yelled as his head collided with my nose.  
        “Are you okay?”  
        “This hurts so bad.” My eyes were watering with the pain. “Oh god I think it's broken.” He got up from the couch to turn on the lights and I heard him gasp and turn away.  
        “Oh god! You're bleeding I can't look.” I looked at my hand and it was covered in blood.  
        “James just hang out over there by the wall. Mom!” I yelled. She was a doctor and would know what to do if it was broken. Seconds later she came running down the stairs.  
        “What the hell happened?” She asked looking between me and James.  
        “He's bleeding.” He told her. She rushed to my side.  
        “We were cuddling and accidentally bumped each other. His head went into my nose. Is it broken?” She touched my nose.  
        “It's not broken but here let's clean you up. James just relax try to take deep breaths.” He nodded from where he was leaning against the wall. She took me to the kitchen to cleaned up my bloody face. “Is he going to be okay?” She asked.  
        “I don't know.”  
        “He hasn't told you about this?”  
        “No it never came up.”  
        “You would get a hemophobe.” She put an ice pack on my nose. “Does he know how accident prone you are?” She asked me.  
        “Yeah of course. I think I might be rubbing off on him to be honest.” She laughed.  
        “I hope for his sake you aren't. Alright you're all cleaned up. Go make sure he's okay. And try not to hurt each other anymore I have an early shift in the morning.”  
        “Goodnight.” I kissed her cheek.  
        “Goodnight baby.” I went back into the living room to find James on the couch.  
        “Hey are you okay?”  
        “Yeah.” His voice cracked. He cleared his throat. "I should be asking you that question not the other way around."  
        "I'm fine I have broken my nose before so I barely feel this."  
        “Are you crying?”  
        “Yeah.” He started sobbing. I sat on the couch and pulled him into my arms.  
        “It's okay Jay. Don't cry. You cry I'm going to cry.” I could feel myself tearing up again.  
        “I don't even know why I'm crying it's so dumb.”  
        “It has to be something?”  
        “Yeah…” He wiped his face. “When I was like 5 I had a Korgi his name was Crash and we were best friends we grew up together. But one night my dad let him out to go to use the bathroom and then all you hear is screeching. He was getting mauled by coyotes. There was so much blood that even now I'm traumatized by the sight.” I don't know why but I started crying a little bit too. We just held each other and cried over a dog he had thirteen years ago. That thought suddenly became funny to me and I burst out laughing. “What?” He asked chuckling with me.  
        “We're crying about a dog.” I laughed.  
        “Hey they're angels. Way too pure for this world.”  
        “You're right. But honestly though I really am sorry about your dog.”  
        “Thanks it's okay.”  
        “So are you always like that with blood?”  
        “Everyone but mine. If I get a nose bleed I'm fine but as soon as I see someone else's blood I get crazy triggered.”  
        “That sounds horrible.” We just held each other for a moment. “You know what we need?”  
        “Hmm?”  
        “Ice cream.”  
        “Yeah that does sound good.”  
        “Come on.” I dragged him to the kitchen. “You want cookie dough or mint chip?” I asked digging through the freezer.  
        “Mint. It's my favorite.”  
        “Me too.” I took out the gallon and two spoons.  
        “No bowls?”  
        “Honey I can eat all of this in one sitting by myself so it'll be easy with your help.” He burst out laughing.  
        “I love you.” We both froze. “I mean you know not in a let's get married way but in a you're a great human being and I really admire you and-” I kissed him.  
        “I love you too.”  
        “Really?”  
        “Yeah.”  
        “Wow I-”  
        “Come on before the ice cream melts.” I pulled him back to the couch and we ate the entire gallon together cuddling under a blanket.  
        “I don't think that I've ever eaten that much ice cream in one sitting.”  
        “Mmm you're all minty.”  
        “So are you.” I laughed.  
        “Alex…” His voice was serious.  
        “James.” I copied his tone.  
        “I really do think I love you.”  
        “I know you didn't seem like you were joking. I feel the same way I knew the moment you stood on that table.”  
        “Really?”  
        “Yeah who doesn't love a guy who stands up for what he believes in it's sexy.” He groaned.  
        “No sexy thoughts I just ate a shit ton of ice cream.”  
        “You're weak. For a football player I would have thought you would be able to eat more.”  
        “Wow stereotype much?” He faked looking hurt.  
        “You're fine.” I kissed him.  
        “You're right because you love me.” He sing songed.  
        “Oh god you aren't going to hold that against me are you?”  
        “Of course I will. But only because I love you.”  
        “Great. I'm so glad the feeling is mutual.” I laughed.  
        As strange as it is to say, or think even for that matter, my relationship with James grew even deeper from him almost breaking my nose. I could picture us having a life together especially after he still thought I looked good with the black eye I had to sport the next day.  


**Author's Note:**

> In Honor of Bisexual Visibility Day ♥ 9/23/16


End file.
